


Constricted in Uniform

by lokilenchen



Series: Trektober 2020 [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dress Uniform, In Uniform, M/M, Married Couple, Press Conference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilenchen/pseuds/lokilenchen
Summary: In uniform standing tall, standing taller, his smile not once wavering, Jim hated that aspect of being captain.What did they need him for at press conferences anyway?Trektober Day 3 (In Uniform)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Trektober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168697
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Constricted in Uniform

In uniform standing tall, standing taller, his smile not once wavering, Jim hated that aspect of being captain.

He loved sailing the stars, seeking out new worlds, finding new life and often saving it and all that with Bones by his side, that’s what he was born to do, not for this crap. 

What did they need him for at press conferences anyway? All he did there was playing poster boy, being the golden child of Starfleet and all. Nobody wanted to know about their latest discoveries, that they found a new species, that Bones managed to find a new cure for a disease Jim couldn’t even pronounce, that Scotty improved their warp capability yet again. 

The things the press wanted to know, however, were none of their business.

Still, here he stood, on a platform, illuminated by way too bright light, constricted in the uncomfortable dress uniform and surrounded by hundreds of reporters.

Jim just wished Bones would be here or even better they would be together somewhere far from all this hustle and bustle, but no he was standing here alone hoping this would just end.

Up until now the questions were kept at least somewhat formal. _How was the five year mission going, how the new crew members were adapting, what the day of a captain was like_.

Even if Jim wasn't happy to answer all these questions, things could get far worse.

“Captain Kirk, Captain Kirk, over here,” way too many of the reporters were shouting, trying to get his attention and Jim had to squint his eyes against the light to even make out different people otherwise they looked like one large, homogeneous mix of human beings.

“Yeah, you over there in the green shirt,” he said, picking one of them.

“Captain Kirk, you have been up in space for over three years now, isn’t it getting lonely up there?” And there were the personal questions which Jim hated so much.

“I have a crew of over thousand people, who have become my family over my years in space, to keep me company,” he stated, deliberately ignoring the real question of intent.

“That’s not what I meant, Captain Kirk,” the reporter said before Jim was able to let someone else ask their question. “The real question everyone here wants to know is, if there is a special someone in your life?”

The question made Jim think back to the private little wedding he and Bones had with just the senior staff and their closest family present, the ceremony that had been officiated by Pike. Thinking back to nights spent in passion, just him and Bones, the small smiles only shared between the both of them, the wedding ring on the chain around his neck. And most of all thinking about the love he felt for Bones. 

Before he could say that there was no one, that it was only him, there was a warm presence besides him, a presence he would always recognize, Bones, and he took his hand.

“Yes there is someone he is seeing, me, Captain Kirk is not alone in space, he has me and a loyal crew of friends, keeping him company,” Bones answered, pulling Jim in a kiss after he had finished his little speech.

With that Jim became oblivious to the flash lights all around them, it was just them in their own little world of passion.

Breaking the kiss, Jim turned back to the crowd a last time. “That’s enough questions for today.” After that he pulled Bones all the way back to their apartment they had for their stays on earth a little outside of the Starfleet campus. 

Having reached their apartment, Jim got rid of his dress uniform jacket, Bones, who had apparently put on his dress uniform for his little appearance, doing the same. 

Thereupon the blonde pulled the brunette into a kiss, showing him the love and gratitude for what he just did, lingering on his lips, whispering, “Thank you so much, Bones, but you didn’t have to do this.”

“I love you. Darlin’ I had to do that, we’ve hidden our love for way too long, I was an ass to ever suggest to keep our relationship hidden, I want everyone to know you're mine, ” Leonard said, pressing another light kiss against Jim’s lips.

“And you are mine. I love you too, Bones. And you were no ass to keep what’s between us hidden, I agreed, because what we do in private is none of their business. Still, I’m relieved I no longer have to lie, these question were getting on my nerves and they made me a little sad,” Jim added. “But what do you think they’ll do when they find out we’re not only in a relationship but actually married?” 

A snort of amusement left Bones’ lips. “The press will go nuts and you know it, we’ll be all over the news as it is.”

“You’re probably right,” Jim said, unable to stop the smile from curving his lips. 

They spent the night cuddled together whispering sweet nothings to one another and just enjoying each other’s presence and love.

The next morning, true to Leonard’s presumption, the picture of them kissing in their dress uniforms was everywhere to be seen, with the heading, _Starfleet's golden couple, Captain James T. Kirk and CMO Doctor Leonard McCoy now officially in a relationship._


End file.
